Little brother
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Why Mycroft is like a nanny for Sherlock? Warnng: references for non-con. Почему Майкрофт так опекает Шерлока? Предупреждение: намёки на нон-кон.


Написано по заявке: Майкрофт/Шерлок.

Когда Шерлоку было 10, Майкрофт видел, как его изнасиловали.

Беспокойство за брата, возбуждение при воспоминании, собственный стыд, желание опекать. В какой-то момент Шерлок догадывается.

_Бейкер-стрит. 1pm. Срочно. МХ_

_Это было бы затруднительно. ШХ_

- Антея, выясните, пожалуйста, местонахождение моего брата.

_Мог бы просто спросить. ШХ_

_А ты бы ответил? МХ_

_Нет. И хватит лезть в мою жизнь. ШХ_

«Засранец», - подумал Майкрофт. Ему предстояла важная встреча с одним из криминальных авторитетов, и вполне могло быть, что Шерлок строчил смс связанными за спиной руками, ловко утаив телефон от очередных похитителей-вымогателей. Тонкие запястья, хрупкие птичьи косточки, перетянутые грубой верёвкой… Майкрофт стряхнул с себя наваждение, он прекрасно помнил, как маленькая ручка Ирен смотрелась рядом с крепкой мужской ладонью его брата, незаметно щупавшего пульс. Изящной, ловкой, с длинными пальцами. Майкрофт сглотнул. Мысли снова свернули на скользкую дорожку. Он не будет волноваться. Не будет. Для этого есть другие люди.

- Что вас привело в нашу дыру, мистер…

- Просто Джон. Хочу купить дом неподалёку. Составлю вам небольшую конкуренцию, - доктор отхлебнул пива. Пиво в единственной забегаловке Уэтвуда оказалось очень даже ничего, тёмное, горьковатое, с тонким ароматом мёда.

- Хотите устроить гостиницу в Доме с Привидениями? - усмехнулся мужчина за барной стойкой, владелец паба и нескольких номеров.

- Как вы догадались?

- Ну, вы же явились сюда с младшим Холмсом, вот я и подумал…

- Поразительная де… проницательность, - улыбнулся Джон. - Вы, часом, не из их семьи?

- Избави бог, - бармен принялся оттирать только ему заметное пятнышко со стойки. - Может, и есть пара пинт ихней дурной крови, всё ж таки лет пятьсот они здесь землями владеют, да только сильно разбавленной. Держите с этим парнем ухо востро. Вырождение и всё такое, - бармен подманил Джона пальцем поближе. - Тут всякие треплются, что он подменыш, понимаете, дитя фей, один раз почти всерьёз хотели его сжечь. А я так считаю, он не в себе, все они не в себе, эти Холмсы. Вот помню я, как-то…

Мужчина вдруг замер, глядя куда-то за спину Джона. Тот оглянулся. В дверях стоял Шерлок, цепким взглядом изучая помещение.

- Привет, Кевин.

- Доброго дня, мистер Холмс.

Шерлок пожал плечами, подошёл к стене, увешанной фотографиями, газетными вырезками, яркими призами, и уставился на пыльное чучело рыбы. Джон тихо фыркнул, поражаясь сходству выражений лица детектива и рыбьей морды. Шерлок неожиданно сорвал со стены одну из рамочек и сунул за пазуху.

- Я тебя на воздухе подожду, - бросил он и стремительно вышел.

- И скажите ему, что Джейми полгода, как освободился. Не дай бог столкнутся, поубивают друг друга, - напутствовал притихший вдруг хозяин забегаловки расплатившегося Джона.

Доктор вышел на крыльцо, и Шерлок тут же понёсся куда-то по чистенькой деревенской улице, взмахнув полами пальто.

- Дело выеденного яйца не стоит, - трещал он. - Я за пять минут узнал всё, что хотел, надо поторопиться, пока Джейми не пришла в голову мысль спалить бумаги.

- Стоп, - Джон резко дёрнул его за рукав и втянул носом воздух. - Свежий воздух, значит? Отдай мне сигареты, а потом можешь рассказать по порядку, что за дело, что за бумаги и что за Джейми, а также почему вы должны друг друга поубивать. Почему ты сказал помалкивать о нашей дружбе, я уже догадался.

- Некогда, - рванулся Шерлок.

- Сигареты, - стальным голосом напомнил Джон.

Детектив со вздохом сунул ему в руку пачку и снова понёсся вперёд. Мостовая сменилась расплывшейся от дождя дорожкой, чистенькие домики - сараями.

- У одного из гостей моей матушки угнали машину, прямо из нашего гаража в поместье. Сейчас этот человек рвёт на себе волосы, сторона, заинтересованная в пропавших с машиной документах, с минуты на минуту будет в курсе и рано или поздно тоже не преминёт наведаться к Джейми. А Джейми… тот просто мелкий бестолковый хулиган. Так что мы идём спасать страну и одного местного балбеса впридачу.

_Джейми на свободе. МХ_

_Я умею считать. ШХ_

Джейми. Одна из многочисленных историй, в которые так любит влипать Шерлок. У Майкрофта вспотели ладони, ручка зонтика выскользнула, раздался стук, чьи-то нервы не выдержали и началась пальба.

Майкрофт думал не о свистящих над головой пулях, ему было страшно не за себя. За Шерлока.

_Шерлоку четырнадцать, он изо всех сил демонстрирует самостоятельность и бросает вызов устоям общества. Майкрофт несётся за припозднившимся братом в деревенский паб, где тот, презирая социальные условности, изучает ровесников из иного слоя общества. Майкрофт застаёт всю компанию у входа в паб. Девицы визжат, мотоциклы ревут, младшенький, в хлам, висит на Джейми Блэксмите, сосётся с ним неумело, как пьяная восьмиклассница. На них пялятся со скабрезными улыбками, давай, вдуй ему, Джейми. Здоровенные лапищи сминают тощее тело, нет, не настолько они здоровенные, да и Шерлок вполне себе крепкий парень, только вот в голове у Майкрофта реальную картинку перекрывает картинкой из памяти. Маленький, слишком маленький, слишком хрупкий и слишком нежный, безвольное, накачанное какой-то дрянью тело, затуманенные, полные слёз серые глаза, приоткрытый рот с ниточкой слюны и беззвучный полувздох-полувскрик в ответ на грубое вторжение… _

_Джейми привык к грязным, подлым дракам на танцульках. Майкрофта учили отличные специалисты. Не сразу, получив своё, он отбивает добычу, волочёт упирающегося Шерлока в машину, оставив Джейми с разбитым носом валяться в клумбе у паба. Вслед Холмсам летят пустые банки из-под пива, комья земли и брань:_

_- Аристократы хреновы! Чистоплюи! Пидорасы! Кровосмесители! _

_Не доезжая до поместья, Майкрофт глушит мотор и смотрит на белеющую в темноте шею брата. Он знает, что если даст себе волю однажды, уже не сможет остановиться. _

- Эй, Джейми, выходи, я знаю, что ты здесь! - заорал Шерлок, барабаня в металлические ворота одного из сараев. - Ничуть не меняешься, как был клоуном, так и остался.

Ворота заскрипели, открывая вид на заваленный железным хламом двор. Что-то вроде автомастерской?

- Семейный бизнес, - пояснил Шерлок. - Кузнецы, механики…

Наконец из-за створки показался мрачный мужчина, такой же высокий, кудрявый и темноволосый, как сам Шерлок.

«Пятьсот лет», - подумал Джон.

Впрочем, Джейми был шире и плотнее, щетина на щеках была седоватой. Доктор отметил шрам на лбу, татуировки, отсутствие пары передних зубов.

Шерлок рассматривал Блэксмита, словно занося в каталог новые подробности его облика. Джейми тоже неприкрыто разглядывал незваных гостей, и Джону показалось, что нормальные люди, не консультирующие детективы, не изучают кого попало так придирчиво.

- Давай, Джейми, чем ты быстрее избавишься от них, тем лучше, - Шерлок требовательно протянул руку.

- От них?

- От них. От него. От бумаг, от портфеля, как тебе будет угодно, - Шерлок нетерпеливо поморщился и переступил с ноги на ногу.

- Вот стерва, ведь десять лет меня не видел, - ласково сказал Блэксмит и повернулся к Джону. - А ты его новый парень? Тебе Майкрофт уже обещал яйца отрезать?

- Джейми, это для твоего же блага, - вздохнул Шерлок.

- Ага, - Блэксмит гоготнул. - Так и следак говорит, когда просит чистосердечное написать. А машинку-то мы, извини, того. У нас с этим быстро.

- Не сомневаюсь, - пробурчал Шерлок. - Можешь теперь кричать на каждом углу, что обставил знаменитого Шерлока Холмса. Где портфель?

- Материалы, которые даже не переводят в электронный вид, ага. Они, стало быть, стоят дороже машины, - снова демонстрируя плохо ухоженные остатки зубов, оскалился Джейми.

- И дороже твоей головы, - кивнул Шерлок. - В твоих интересах отдать их мне, а уж я позабочусь, чтобы кто надо об этом услышал.

«Господи, как я мог… Что я в нём нашёл, никак не могу вспомнить...»

_Шерлоку четырнадцать, он снова сбежал от неусыпного надзора мамули, Майкрофта и прочих нянек, снова накачался для храбрости. Джейми восемнадцать, у него мотоцикл, и склонность совершать шикарные жесты, и первые неприятности с полицией. У него стильная бородка, крепкие руки в мозолях от работы в «кузне», как все по привычке называют блэксмитовскую мастерскую, и ключи от этой самой мастерской, куда он привозит Шерлока среди ночи на ревущем Монстре. То есть всё, чтобы потерять невинность и доказать свою взрослость. Шерлоку нравится, что он и в этом особенный, что ему нравятся мужчины, а если он чего-то хочет… Минут десять спустя он уже ничего не хочет, валяется мешком на полу, закатив глаза, едва сдерживая тошноту от запахов краски, бензина, масла, ржавого железа и прелой мешковины, прикосновения чужих рук вдруг становятся до дрожи омерзительны. Рубашка задрана, брюки расстёгнуты и чуть приспущены. Шерлоку страшно, неожиданно страшно, нерационально. Джейми размеренно двигает рукой, зажав в большой ладони оба члена, потом сердито сплёвывает и занимается только своим, другой рукой шаря по бледному телу Шерлока. Блэксмит кончает, семя брызгает куда-то на грязный земляной пол. Потом он бьёт приятеля по щекам, приводя в чувство, и тут прибегает миссис Блэксмит, разъярённая, с мокрым кухонным полотенцем, орёт «куда отец, туда и сын», охаживает этой сальной тряпкой обоих парней и выкидывает Шерлока куда-то в ночь, обзывая маленькой шлюхой. _

_Шерлок идёт, тупо переставляя ноги, потом садится, едва не заваливаясь в придорожную канаву. Минут через пять появляется Джейми на мотоцикле, молча отвозит Шерлока к воротам поместья и молча уезжает. Тут же из темноты вырастает Майкрофт, тащит через тёмный сад, через тёмный холл, по тёмной лестнице в тёмную спальню. Почему так темно, темно и душно, как будто что-то навалилось сверху? Майкрофт шёпотом - в доме слишком много лишних ушей - орёт на него за беспорядок в одежде, за прокушенную губу, обвиняющее тычет в засос на шее, и вдруг отдёргивает дрожащие пальцы. _

_- Ступай спать! - шипит он, и едва не лопается от злости, когда Шерлок падает в его кровать. - Верхняя! Ты мне все нервы вымотал, чтобы занять верхнюю, вали отсюда!_

_Шерлок отвечает грязным ругательством и отворачивается к стенке. Майкрофт, пыхтя, лезет на верхнюю койку двухъярусной, ещё детской кровати, долго не может там улечься, возится, возится…_

- Держи, - наконец Джейми выудил из кучи хлама перемазанный ржавчиной дорогой кожаный портфель. - Вот, хоть посмотрел на тебя, ведь просто так ты бы не пришёл.

- Джейми, это был такой оригинальный способ позвать меня на свидание?

- Вроде того. Пришёл ко мне один хлыщ, надоумил, как всё провернуть, а когда ты придёшь… он знал, что полицию звать не станут… так вот, нужен-то ему ты. Он приедет вечером. Дал мне время вроде как… позабавиться с тобой. Но я, - Джейми накрыл пальцы Шерлока, перехватывающего ручку портфеля, второй ладонью, - своих не продаю.

«Вот. Вот что я в нём нашёл».

- Спасибо, Джейми. Садись-ка ты на своего Монстра и…

- Не маленький. А теперь вали отсюда, пока я тебе рёбра не пересчитал.

- Восемь смсок от Майкрофта, - вздохнул Джон. - Почему ты ему не отвечаешь?

- Повода не было.

- Что дальше?

- Засветимся с портфелем в пабе, потом прогуляемся до поместья. Покажу тебе местные красоты. Надеюсь, ты захватил револьвер, Джоооон…

_Забрал. В восемь у мамули. ШХ_

_Немного опоздаю, с твоего позволения. МХ_

_Не воображай о себе слишком много, просто устал и предпочту вертолёт перекладным. ШХ_

_Не воображай о себе слишком много, на борт возьму только портфель. МХ_

На самом деле он терпеть не мог писать Шерлоку смс, ведь на том конце мог оказаться кто угодно. Голос подделать труднее. Майкрофт любил этот голос, глубокий, густой , погружался в него, тонул, как муха в меду.

Резкий сигнал.

_Я нашёл отправную точку. ШХ_

У Майкрофта снова намокли ладони, предательские пятна расплылись под пиджаком по дорогой ткани рубашки - подмышками, на спине. Выбившийся рыжий завиток прилип ко лбу.

_- Когда это началось, Майки? Импритинг, толчок, отправная точка… _

_Шерлоку на днях исполняется двадцать восемь. На дворе белое Рождество, матушка обходила с визитами «подданных», нуждающихся и не очень, братья таскали за ней корзинки с подарками и страшно устали. Те, кого хочешь облагодетельствовать, не всегда этому рады. _

_Шерлок бесцеремонно проходит в спальню Майкрофта. Давно нет нужды юлить и сохранять общую территорию, техника шагнула далеко вперёд. Мягко поводя плечами, младший брат сбрасывает пиджак. Медленно, глядя Майкрофту в глаза, расстёгивает манжеты, тугую пуговицу на горле. Галстук со свистом стекает в его руку, пальцы неторопливо перебирают пуговку за пуговкой, и наконец Шерлок падает спиной на кровать, позволяя шёлку рубашки распахнуться на груди. Он долго вертит в пальцах сигарету, потом медленно обхватывает её губами, затягивается, выпускает дым в потолок. Зачем он так откидывает голову? Горло, кадык, напряжённые мышцы шеи, разлёт ключиц, выглянувший розовый сосок, бьющий по глазам…_

_- Сколько раз я просил не курить в моей комнате? Всё пропахнет дымом._

_«И тобой, подушка пропахнет тобой, как я смогу на ней уснуть?»_

_- Мааайкрофт…_

_Голос проходит по нервам, от него вибрирует всё тело._

_- Майкрофт, я настоятельно прошу тебя прекратить лезть в мою жизнь. Мне надоело искать камеры по всему дому. Я могу догадаться, кто сообщил Уилксу-старшему о наших с Себом намерениях. После сегодняшней встречи с миссис Блэксмит укрепились ещё кое-какие из моих подозрений. Горничная на меня стучит, и дворецкий, и даже во Флориде ты до меня дотянулся, - следует длинный список прегрешений Майкрофта. - А Лестрейд, кстати, не единственный полицейский в Ярде, с кем я работаю. И я никогда не спал с ним, и не собираюсь, - подводит итог Шерлок. _

_- Какое это имеет отношение?.. _

_- Самое прямое. Я знаю, что ты прекрасно отдаёшь себе отчёт в природе собственных чувств. Послушай, если я дам тебе, ты наконец успокоишься и позволишь мне жить?_

_Майкрофт, ни жив, ни мёртв, стоит в дверях, вцепившись в косяк. _

_- Нет, - пытается сказать он, но из горла вырывается только невнятный клёкот. - Нет, всё станет только хуже. _

_Он позорно сбегает._

- Когда ты понял, что в пабе будет засада? - спросил Джон, обрабатывая Шерлоку ссадину на лбу. - Не дёргай бровью, ты мне мешаешь.

- Ну что ты, Джон, я и понятия не имел. Разве потащил бы я только что отобранные документы прямо в руки заказчика? Ну вот, теперь я приду к мамуле, пахнущий «Бифитером», с разбитой физиономией…

- Я не виноват, что единственная уцелевшая бутылка жидкости, годной для обработки ран…

- Молчу, молчу.

По дороге в имение Шерлок, размахивая руками, рассказывал сказки про окрестные холмы, Джон тащил следом портфель и думал, что некоторые до старости дети. А детектив прикидывал, успел ли один старый дуралей воспользоваться данной ему форой. В плане Шерлока были учтены и засада, и люди Майкрофта, повязавшие бандитов, и шедший с востока дождь, и маленькая пещерка, где они с Джоном дождь пережидали.

Потом вокруг них суетились мамуля и слуги, Джона закормили и устроили в кресле у камина, мамуля заняла другое и принялась рассказывать про своих детей все те милые глупости, которые готовы рассказывать все на свете мамули, нашедшие благодарных слушателей. Шерлок, по-домашнему, растянулся прямо на ковре. Обычно он подобных разговоров не одобрял, но сегодня мягко подталкивал беседу в нужном ему направлении. Смутные, детские воспоминании, частично вытесненные в область бессознательного, путались в показаниях. Шерлок нуждался в восстановлении собственной хронологии.

Половину детства Шерлок провёл в больнице. Конечно же, мама рассказала историю про Шерлока и волшебные бобы, вернее, про неудачное покорение самого высокого в поместье дуба, закончившееся парой месяцев в гипсе. И про то, как Шерлок учился выживать в лесу, пока его два дня искали, всей деревней прочёсывая окрестности, наелся каких-то червяков и поганок... И про результаты прочих, менее опасных экспериментов. Впрочем, он изучил местную больницу вдоль и поперёк, перезнакомился со всем персоналом, открыл для себя такие интересные места, как морг, лаборатория и психиатрическое отделение. Про попытку самоубийства мамуля рассказывать не стала, хотя и обмолвилась:

- Как говорит Майкрофт, Шерлок у них только в морге, кажется, не лежал, а так - во всех отделениях отметился.

- Да, - кивнул Шерлок. - Как-то я отравился два раза за одно лето. Первый раз - поганки, а второй… что это было?

- Мне казалось, ты не помнишь, - в голосе матери прозвенело едва заметное напряжение.

- Помню. Тогда ещё Дерек уволился. В июне таскал мне в больницу булочки, а в августе его уже не было.

- О господи. Ну конечно, разве я могла поступить иначе? У отца было сложное время, моя помощь требовалась ему в Лондоне, и я оставила вас с Майкрофтом на попечение слуг. Дерека и Элис. Дворецкий и кухарка, - пояснила мамуля Джону. - Майкрофт пустился во все тяжкие, а ты забрался в гараж, выбраться не мог, перевернул банку с какой-то гадостью и надышался до полусмерти, прежде чем тебя нашли. Конечно, я уволила обоих слуг, а Майкрофт до сих пор…

Шерлок смотрел на её стиснутые руки, на отведённые в сторону глаза и думал, какая часть этой истории правда.

_То, что обернулось позорной неприятностью в гараже, несколько лет спустя отлично получается у них с Джейми под открытым небом. _

_Они сталкиваются на улице, около почты: Блэксмит, между отсидками слоняющийся без дела, и Шерлок-разбитое-сердце, из университета, на каникулах, несущий с почты посылку с реактивами. _

_- Не побрезгуешь выпить со мной, принцесса? _

_Разговор «за жисть» в пабе._

_- Какие у тебя руки нежные, не замараешь иной раз, завидую я тебе._

_- Это я тебе завидую, у тебя всё так просто…_

_И неожиданно бурный секс в мокром лесу, в двух метрах от дороги. Шерлок на четвереньках, опираясь на тёплый бок Монстра, всё того же, старенького, в дурацких украшениях, орёт и выгибается, как мартовская кошка, а потом стоит перед воротами поместья, в обнимку с посылкой, прижимая разгорячённый лоб к холодным прутьям решётки. _

_- Мама говорит, что ты подменыш с пустых холмов, погубишь меня, высосешь душу. Сколько было у меня всякого разного, а забыть тебя не могу…_

_Спустя пару лет миссис Блэксмит швырнёт Холмсам в лицо рождественские подарки, выкрикивая:_

_- Мужа у меня отняли, сына отняли, думаете откупиться этим дерьмом? Вон из моего дома! А ты… ты… - для Шерлока у неё даже не найдётся слов. _

_Майкрофт выйдет от неё последним, задержится зачем-то минуты на две. _

- …и после каждый раз в нём открывались новые способности, как будто Шерлока надо было ненадолго притормозить, чтобы количество знаний перешло в качество, - улыбнулась мамуля. - Однажды он рассердился на кого-то из деревенских, встал посреди улицы и давай выкладывать все его грешки, как прорвало. А иной раз и пары слов хватало, чтобы прохожего напугать…

Джон дремал, даже похрапывал, его не смог разбудить и появившийся Майкрофт, прибывший ни на каком не на вертолёте, а на обыкновенной машине. Мамуля незаметно ускользнула к себе.

- Идём, - гибкое тело взметнулось с ковра. В глазах Шерлока отражались блики пламени догоравшего камина, он сам казался одним из танцующих язычков, бестелесным духом огня, и Майкрофт последовал за ним.

- Ты что-то вспомнил? - встревожено спросил Майкрофт, присаживаясь рядом с братом на затянутый белой тканью диван.

Это была одна из пустующих комнат, законсервированных на зиму: накрыта мебель, выкручены почти все лампочки. Пыль, тишина. Как дальний угол памяти.

- Ты знаешь, я совершенно ничего не помню. Я буду говорить, а ты меня поправишь.

Майкрофт кивнул.

- Это случилось летом, в августе. Мне было десять, тебе - семнадцать. Нас похитили.

- С чего ты…

- Последнее звено, - Шерлок вытащил из-за пазухи газетную вырезку. - Сорвал сегодня в пабе.

Майкрофт принял бумагу, впитавшую чужой запах, ладони у него снова намокли. Это было интервью одного из местных полицейских чиновников, тиснутое в мелкой газетёнке. В одном из абзацев гордо сообщалось, что удержания людей против воли не случалось в окрестностях аж с 1987 года, с тех пор, как были похищены дети одного из местных землевладельцев.

- Заказчики - кто-то из политических противников отца? Слуги, я так понимаю, были замешаны?

- Только Дерек. Бедную Элис застрелили.

- Тимоти Блэксмит сел примерно в то же время. Домой он так и не вернулся. Я пытался ознакомиться с материалами дела, но, к сожалению, не получилось. Нас прятали у него в гараже, так ведь? И я действительно чего-то надышался?

- Краски, - Майкрофт вздохнул. - Было очень жарко, с одной из банок давлением сорвало крышку, и мы здорово нанюхались. Плюс наркотики. Мне больше повезло, я был почти вдвое крупнее тебя.

Со стороны братья беседовали как будто бы спокойно, словно обсуждали посторонний предмет. Но у Майкрофта внутри всё клокотало, а Шерлок чуть ли не скакал на месте, близкий к решению загадки.

- И последний вопрос: ты? я? мы оба? - азартно спросил он, и вдруг замер, запоздало поняв смысл сказанного.

_Шерлоку тридцать, Майкрофту тридцать семь._

_- Я так не могу больше. Я задыхаюсь. Не могу почувствовать свои границы, не могу прыгнуть в пропасть, долететь до дна, оценить глубину, упасть и проверить, насколько я крепок, ты подхватываешь меня на середине! Я всё время чувствую спиной твой взгляд, он прожжёт мне дыру межу лопаток… Когда это началось, Майки? Когда переросло в настоящую манию? Должно быть что-то. Импритинг, толчок, отправная точка…_

_- Зачем это тебе?_

_- Не только мне. Осознание - первый шаг к исцелению. Попробуй вспомнить._

_Как будто он и так не вспоминает каждый чёртов раз! Переговоры с маньяком, Шерлок на линии огня, упрямый Шерлок, такой маленький и хрупкий… Шерлок под кайфом, закатившиеся глаза, полураскрытый рот, сбившееся дыхание… Шерлок, стонущий под Себастианом Уилксом, господи, как Майкрофт не удавил его тогда собственными руками… Шерлок на больничной койке, рука поверх простыни белее самой простыни, прозрачная кожа, птичьи косточки... О господи, он это про мужчину на четвёртом десятке? Младший братик стал великоват, чтобы прятать его ото всех бед в ладошке._

_- Может быть, я и не прав, может быть, это случилось постепенно, просто ты подрос и гормоны сыграли с тобой злую шутку._

Майкрофт сглотнул. И так достаточно долго удавалось прятать от Шерлока тайну, положив её на самом видном месте.

- Ты… ты был необыкновенным ребёнком. Ты знаешь, что у тебя глаза - как два волшебных зеркала? В тот день ты бегал в саду, и они казались зелёными от играющей на солнце листвы. Ты вышел навстречу этим людям, такой сияющий, такой открытый. И тебя утащили во тьму.

_- Опомнись, Блэксмит, что ты творишь?_

_- Что за разница? Всё равно тела сожжём, таких подробностей никто и не заметит._

_- Выбрал бы хоть того, что постарше. У тебя ж свой такой же!_

_- Типун тебе на язык, Дерек Хоуп!_

Гормоны тогда действительно сыграли с Майкрофтом злую шутку.

- Отец нашёл нас достаточно быстро. Заказчик, конечно, ушёл от ответственности, NN, ты его прекрасно знаешь. Миссис Блэксмит у нас в ногах валялась, так боялась огласки. Нам это, в общем-то, тоже было ни к чему.

- По всем канонам у меня сейчас должна разболеться голова, должны нахлынуть всякие ужасные воспоминания, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - Ничего. Абсолютная пустота.

- А я, произнеся всё это вслух, должен освободиться? - усмехнулся Майкрофт. - Увы, я тоже тебя разочарую.

Грех, вытащенный на свет, не растаял, только засиял ярче. Картинки окончательно наложились, старший брат резко притянул к себе младшего и отчаянно поцеловал в губы.

Спустя вечность - или один миг - Шерлока отбросило, словно от удара током.

- Джон… меня ждёт. Пора возвращаться. Документы…

Майкрофт вздохнул, поднялся. Поправил галстук. Его никто не ждал. Он становился старым, сентиментальным и болтливым.

Не глядя, он сунул в карман газетную вырезку. Первую из многих.


End file.
